A night in the bowling alley
by bumpinfangs
Summary: Just a night out at the bowling alley with the Cullens. One shot. Based on a real event


Title: Glowing under the black lights

Author: Ashley M

Rating: PG-13

Main Characters: Bella/Edward/Emmett/Rosalie/Alice/Jasper/Carlisle and Esmee Cullen

This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction…. So here it goes.

Summary:

Even though Bella hates celebrating anything that would result with her receiving a gift, the Cullen's have decided that throwing a party for Bella when she turns 5 is a great idea. (5 in vampire years)

BPOV:

"Bella" my angel said quietly. I turned from my book that I was reading to give him my undivided attention. He sat sparkling in the rays that were coming through the window in our bedroom, and I just sat there and stared. It never ceased to amaze me how breathe taking he was, and that he was mine.

"Yes Edward" was all that I could conjure up.

"Everyone is talking about going out bowling tonight. Couples night though, not family night….. "Interested?" Without giving any serious thought on the matter I nodded in agreement. After all I knew it would be fun. I couldn't even remember the last time I had been bowling, probably when I about 6 I think I went for a birthday party when I was in Phoenix. Then I remembered! This day, just 5 years ago, I became a vampire! Was there an alternative motive here?

I looked at Edward, after my change I had been able to perfect the "Edward eye brow lift", at least that's what Emmett like to call it. He looked at me with a slight look of confusion. I was really hoping that this was honestly a "couple's night" and not some kind of party. Everyone knows how Alice likes to get carried away with parties.

"Edward, I feel like I am forgetting something today. Was there something I was supposed to do that I haven't done? Can you think of something that maybe I have forgotten?" I was going to get to the bottom of this and I thought I would play the innocent, inexperienced vampire card for as long as I could.

"No my Bella, I can't think of anything. I'm sure if it were important that you would have remembered though." He had an odd expression on his face, as if he were contemplating something within himself.

Well since we would be going somewhere I figured that either it was genuinely a couples night, but regardless I thought I would be safe from embarrassment as long as were in public…… I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Edward, Bella, is you ready to go? The rest of us are waiting on you!" shrilled my favorite pixie.

Edward and I were heading down the stairs and to the garage when I noticed everyone was already in their cars and waiting on us.

"Sorry" I said, it was usually me whom everyone was waiting on. Even with my speed I always seemed to be running behind.

Renesmee and Jake were at a bon fire in La Push so I wasn't worried about her and Jacob. They spent a lot of time down at the reservation with the pack, which didn't really bother any of us anymore. Jacob would always take care of her, as well as the rest of the pack and we all agreed she was just as safe with them as she was with us. So we all headed out for our big "couples" night of bowling.

We were at the bowling alley in all of 5 minutes. I was thankful that the speed in which Edward drove no longer bothered me. It made care rides an enjoyment rather than a burden.

When we got out of our cars I noticed that Alice couldn't quit giggling, and Rosalie had a smile on her face. Not that we don't get along, it just seems like she is always trying to keep a straight face when we aren't at home. Without thinking anything of it we walked into the bowling alley and immediately I noticed a glow.

It was cosmic bowling and the black lights were causing us to glow slightly due to our unnaturally pale skin. "This could be interesting", I thought to myself and I noticed my favorite crooked grin on Edwards face. Could he be just as intrigued about this as I was?

We all put on our bowling shoes, picked out our bowling balls and settled into teams. Boys vs. girls…. Just how we were normally teamed up for the games and sports that we played at home, which worked perfect since the teams were even.

I noticed Jasper and Emmett on the far end of the alley, they seemed to be intrigued by the pin ball machine and I figured they were working up some sort of bet for the evening. I couldn't hear what they were saying though, they were talking so low and the music was blaring. I turned and asked Edward what they were discussing.

"Strategy". That's all he would tell me. He gave me a kiss and then started to quickly type our names into the computers so we could begin our game. Edward was perfect so of course the names were in alphabetical order. First up were Alice and Carlisle…. But where was Alice?

As I turned to the door Alice stepped in with a couple of gifts, and I instantly knew that this wasn't just a couple's night…. They remembered it was my "vampire birthday".

Edward came and put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear…

"You didn't think that we would forget about you did you? We all know this was a big decision just a mere 5 years ago and none of us could be happier that you are part of our family Bella. I love you and we have eternity together. I can be stubborn and I am glad that you didn't listen to me when I told you I wanted you to stay human." Then he kissed me and turned me around to face our family. They were all smiling of course and Alice was jumping up and down with small gift bags in her hands. Emmett and Jasper had huge grins. Grins, not smiles, which meant that they were up to no good and it made me nervous. There went my thoughts about not being embarrassed in public!

Alice handed me the first bag and inside of it was a pair of handcuffs from her. I looked around slightly confused and then shook it off. I knew Alice or Edward would be able to explain this later so I took the next bag which was from Carlisle and Esme. I thought I was safe. Stupid thought! Inside their bag was a can of whip cream…. What the hell was going on? If I could blush I would have been at a boiling point! Then I noticed that there was one more bag…. It was from Rosalie and Emmett and in it where the tackiest lacy thongs that were ever created!

"What is going on?" I looked at all of them with the most confused and embarrassed look I could conjure. Emmett and Jasper were still grinning ear to ear. And that's when the music and the bowling started. Everyone carried on as if nothing had happened and as if these gifts were a normal, everyday type thing.

A couple games later I turned to Edward and asked "are you going to explain those gifts? And that the heck is going on?" He just kissed me and put his arm around me.

"Later love". What kind of answer was that? I was completely confused. Usually Edward didn't stand for his siblings jokes when I was the punch line but he was in on this and he wouldn't even hint as to what was going on! I was starting to get frustrated when I heard Emmett and Jasper call me.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Look at us" so I turned to find Emmett and Jasper wearing those ridiculous tacky thongs outside of their clothing, while standing on a table with microphones in their hand…

"Oh boy!" I mumbled. I looked over at Edward and he was laughing, so was Carlisle, Esme, Alice and even Rosalie! And then I heard the music and my two brothers began to sing….. The thong song!

They were singing along as dancing on the tables wearing those tacky thongs and then I noticed that Jasper was holding handcuffs and Emmett had the can of whip cream. I knew this would end in disaster but I couldn't take my eyes off of them! It was hilarious!

It was too late when I noticed that they handcuffed me Edward and began dancing around us while continuing to sing "the thong song". I tried to cover my face but I couldn't help it, it was like watching a train wreck right in front of me. I couldn't look away.

Edward yanked me up into his arms and was spinning me around. I felt like I was the girl on the play ground who all they boys felt the need to pull her hair. I was extremely embarrassed but I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else. In truth it was Jasper and Emmett embarrassing them.

And just as quickly as their shenanigans had begun they had stopped. As soon as the song was done they were and everyone was back to bowling as if nothing had happened.

"We just wanted to show you a good time Bella" Emmett said still grinning.

"Yeah, we know we embarrass you a lot and tease both you and Edward and this was our way of making it up to you" replied Jasper.

I understood Emmett being a doofus but I looked at Jasper and I knew he could feel my confusion.

"I know I present myself with a hard shell Bella, but you are my little sister and I knew this would make you laugh. Only for you, in this now empty bowling alley would we ever be brave enough… "Jasper said in a somewhat more serious tone.

"Thank you, I enjoyed it! But could you please take these handcuffs off? It's really throwing Edwards and my bowling off."

When we got home that evening Edward scooped me up out of the passenger seat of the car and carried me to our room. On our bed was a small collection of gifts.

"These are your real gifts" Edward said as he turned to me and kissed me.

"You know I don't like surprised and gifts Edward. But thank you."

"You can open them later, right now it's time for just me and you Bella"

"I won't argue with that" I said as we turned off the light.

"Edward, just promise me one thing."

"Anything for you my love"

"Please don't ever wear women's underwear!"

**This was somewhat based off of a real event in my life…. I know it's probably dumb but I enjoy reading the stories that everyone else writes that I wanted to try it for myself. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
